Leaving Troy,Sharpay,Chad,Kelsi,Jason,Taylor,Zeke
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: Gabi and Ryan moved and go to college in England leaving the rest of the guys in america and join the pop band called Sclub7. What happens when the rest of the guys find out? read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

_**Day before Graduation**_

The entire gang were at their favourite hang-out while waiting for Gabi and Ryan, who were at their house to get their letter, to come. When they all sent their applications in, they all agreed that if any of them got their letters, they wouldn't open it until they all got together on the day before graduation. They all had applied to two place except for Ryan, Gabi, and Kelsi.

_Taylor - NYU , University of Albulquerque._

_Sharpay - USC , UCLA_

_Kelsi - NYU_

_Troy - Duke , USC_

_Chad - Duke , UCLA_

_Jason - USC , UCLA_

_Zeke - Duke , NYU_

_Gabriella - University of Bolton ( A Real Place)_

_Ryan - University of Bolton_

Everyone was getting tired of waiting around for them, especially Chad.

"Where are they to?" Chad asked impatiently.

"I don't know. How about if I call them and ask where they are?" Troy asked.

"Yes!"

Then Troy went to call Gabi, when her caller I.D. came up.

"Hello?"

"Gabi, where are you? Everyone is here waiting for you and Ryan"

"Troy, don't worry. We are coming. We'll be there in no more than 5 minutes. We're leaving my house now. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

When he went back to the group, they were all looking at him.

"So what did she say?"

"That they'll be no more than 5 minutes."

Two minutes later, came in Gabi and Ryan.

"Ok we are here. Let's open our letters."

They all opened their letters. Now they were all deciding who wants to go first.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I think that Troy should go first. Then we go clockwise."

"Ok. So I am going to ... Duke. Jason?"

"UCLA for me. Kelsi?"

"NYU. Zeke?"

"NYU. Sharpay?"

"UCLA. Chad?"

"UCLA. Taylor?"

"NYU."

Now it was time for the two who would be the farthest away from their group of friends. Ryan and Gabriella, who were going to the same college in England.

"Gabi, Ryan, who wants to go next?" Sharpay asked while they both nodded at each other.

"We'll go at the same time."

"Ok."

"Bolton."

"Yeah?" Troy asked and popped up his head.

"No that the name of the university."

"Yeah right." he said while taking the letter from Gabi and read it.

_Dear Miss Gabriella Montez,_

_We would like to have you in our graduating class of 2012. Congradulations and welcome to University of Bolton._

_Sincerley,_

_Dean of Admmissions_

"Well, I don't believe it." he said while passing back the letter to her. "So that's 3 for UCLA, 3 for NYU, 2 for Bolton, and 1 for Duke."

"Well atleast we all have on freind at the same place. Well except for Troy."

They all talked until it was time to go.

"So I guess we will all see each other tomorrow at graduation."

"Yeah. Bye."

_**Graduation Day**_

The class was close to the end of his speech.

"As we move on and away from East High, we will remember about the things that had happened over the past four years, like the championship game. But as we leave here today and move on, we always look back and think about all the time that we have spent here at East High, all the skills that have been found, and all the friends that we have made. On that note, take a good look around at all the people in your graduating class because this time next year you wont see 95 of them. So I am glad to the Class of 2008. Congradulation and good luck with your futures."

Everyone started to clapped. Then Mr. Matsui started to call people up for diplomas.

"Zeke Baylor ... Troy Bolton ... Jason Cross ... Chad Danforth ... Ryan Evans ... Sharpay Evans ... Taylor McKessie ... Gabriella Montez ... Kelsi Neilson ... Everyone. Your Class of 2008."


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Day after Graduation**_

Everyone was in their old school gym looking at all the pictures that had things that happened over the past four years at East High. One picture was of sophmore year. It was when Troy and Gabi did their callback for the winter musical. Another one was of the foodfight back in freshman year.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been five minutes since someone said "Food Fight!" and the cafeteria was already covered in food._

_"AHH ... "Everyone screamed._

_Then Mrs. Darbus heard one of the kids scream really loud and came in, immediately stopping the foodfight._

_**End of Flashback **_

They all continued to look at the pictues for about half hour to an hour before they were all told to go. When Troy and Gabi were done, they went for a walk around the school for the last time for a while and talked about what was instore for the future.

"So your the only one going to Duke."

"Yeah. It's going to be boring having no one there."

"Really?!?!?!"

"Yep. I mean here at East, we had had everyone and now we are all separate from each other."

"Yeah, and Chad's wild parties. There wont be any of those there where I'll be going"

"Yeah and Gabi I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where are you going? I know that your going to University of Bolton. But where is it to?"

"Well. It's in England." She mumbled.

"Where???"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Ok.. So do you want to hang-out tonight with the rest of the gang or do you want to hang-out just the two of us?"

"Well, I've got family coming over tonight. So do you want to just come over to my house tonight and we can do something tomorrow with the rest of the guys?"

"Ok. What family do you have over?"

"Just my cousin."

"Ok. But is it the up-tight think the whole world revolves around her?"

"No and you never met them."

"Ok. Want to go back to the gang?"

"Sure. But only for a little while.

Then she let out a yawn hoping that Troy would not notice, which he did.

"Oh is someone tired?" he said giving his Bolton grin. All that she did was smile and nod. "Ok then we'll just stay for 10 minutes. Then we'll leave."

"Ok."

Then they both went back to the gym and then they ran into the rest of the gang, who were looking for them.

"Hey."

"Hey! There you two are. We've been looking for you."

"We just went for a walk around the school one last time."

"Ok."

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?"

"Nothing much really. Just hanging over at my house for a while."

Just then Troy noticed Gabi getting little bit more tired and figured to just bring her home.

"Hey Gabi. Want to go home and take a nap for about a couple of hours?" Troy asked in a soft voice. Gabi just nodded. "Well guys, we're going to go now. So see ya tomorrow?"

"Ok. Bye."

Then they both walked towards Troy's Car when Troy started to talk.

"Hey Gabs."

"Yeah Troy?"

"Where are you going for college?"

"Do you really want me to tell you?"

"Yeah I do. Cause if you don't tell me, then how can I send something to you like for christmas or for your birthday?"

"Ok. Fine I'll tell you. It's in ... " she said with a yawn.

"Where Gabi?"

"England."

"Ok." Troy said looking over at Gabi.

The rest of the car ride to Gabi's house was a quiet one because Troy had just kept his eyes on the road and also Gabi had been so tired that she had fell asleep. When they reached her house, Troy had noticed that she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gabi. Time to Wake up." he said while she didn't move.

"Then he decided instead of waking her up, he figured that he would just pick her up and bring her up to her room. Then instead of leaving her and coming back, he would just lie down next to her until she wakes up.

_**Two hours later**_

Troy had heard a knock at the door. So he went to see who it was.

"Hello."

"Hi." The person at the door said in a british accent.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Gabriella's mother would like to be downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Ok." he said while shutting the door.

He then went to try to wake Gabi up.

"Gabi. Wake up, Now!"

"What Troy? What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. It's want your mom wants."

"What does she want?"

"She wants you downstairs in 20 minutes."

"Ok. What time is it?"

"Umm ... almost 4:10."

"Ok."

As Troy just stayed on the bed, Gabi was ready to get a quick 5-minute shower. When she got out, she noticed that Troy wasn't there and had figured that he was downstairs since her mom had always thought of Troy as a son. So she just figured to just go downstairs and join them. When she went down, she seen the to of them talking.

"So Troy, how does it feel to be out of school?"

"Feels okay and all. But it just feels like another summer break. The only thing is that we're all going to college and being split up."

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe I should ask you the same question again in four years when your done with college."

"Yeah maybe you should." Troy said with a laugh.

"So do you know where everyone is going to?"

"Yeah. Sharpay,Chad, and Jason are going to UCLA. TAylor,Kelsi, and Zeke are going to NYU. Gabriella and Ryan are going to Bolton. And I'm going to Duke.

"So you got nobody with you at Duke." She said while waving to Gabi to come over. "Are you going to be lonely by yourself?"

"Yeah I guess I will. But we all promised to keep in contact with eachother. Gabi should be down by now, I'll go see what's taking so long."

When Troy turned around to go upstairs, he found someone infront of him.

"Hey! How long have you been there?"

"Oh not long." They both kissed each other.

"Oh Gabi. Before you two go into a make-out session." she said as both of them laugh. "There's someone who wanted to see you all week."

"Who is it?" She said as her cousin came out from the kitchen. "Paul."

"Gabi. It's been so long."

"Yeah it has. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"I kow that. I mean what are you doing in town?"

"Well the community theater by my house is on a american tour with a play and last night for America was here in Albuquerque."

Just then Troy thought that he was an ex-boyfriend and started to feel jealous against him. Then started to talk.

"Where are my manners. Troy this is Paul, my cousin. Paul this is Troy."

They shook hands and started to talk.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So are you going to come over and visit Gabi when she's in England?"

"I probably some over christmas or new year's."

"Ok."

_**A Couple of hours later**_

Troy,Gabi, and Paul had all finish eating dinner and Paul was about to leave.

"Well that was great. I think I should be going now. I'll see you and Ryan in England in about one month."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hug and then Troy and Gabi started to talk.

"Gabi. Did he just say one month?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez. I don't think that will be long enough for me to say goodbye to you."

"Troy Micheal Bolton. If one month is not long enough, then maybe we should end our relationship now!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And they both leave mad at each other.

* * *

_Next Chapter: 1 month later._

_Ryan and Gabi are at the airport saying good bye to the others._


	4. Chapter 4

_**1 month later**_

Today was the day that the gang would finally realize that they would be soon going their own ways. Today was when Gabi and Ryan were going to England. Ryan and Gabi had just checked their luggage in and we're now waiting around for when they could board they're flight.

_**Meanwhile at Troy's**_

Troy had just woken up and he thought that something was happening today, but couldn't put his finger on it. Then his phone started to ring and Chad's name popped up.

"Hey Chad."

"Hey Troy. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing really, I think. Why?"

"No reason. Do ya wanna come over for a while? Everybody's already here."

"Sure. Umm ... what's today?"

"August 21, 2008."

Then Troy realized what was happening today. Gabi was leaving to day for England.

"Umm ... Chad. I can't come over."

"Why?"

"I have to leave to get to the airport."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Just Troy ran around his room trying to find his keys and wallet. When he found them, he ran to his car and started to drive to the airport.

_**At the airport.**_

Gabi had just said her good byes to everyone except for Troy, who she thought didn't want to see her.

"All passengers who are flying to London, England. Please start boarding through Gate 8b. Thank you!" The annoucer said.

When the annoucer was finish, Gabi and Ryan picked up their carry-ons and started making thieir way towards the gate. When they got close to the front, Gabi spotted a tan boy with sandy-shaggy hair. Gabi smiled and ran towards him.

"Troy!"

"Gabi."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to say goodbye and watch you leave. After all, I won't be seeing you for a long while and I wanted to make sure you got on ok."

"Troy, don't worry. I'll be ok. My cousin is picking us up at the airport when we get in and Ryan's going to be there, so you don't have to worry. I'm sure if anything happens, he would call you."

"Yeah that is true."

Just then Ryan came over and told the two that they had to leave.

"Gabi ... we have to leave now."

"Ok. Bye Troy. See you sometime in the future."

"Yeah. Oh Gabi, do me one last favour?"

"Ok. Sure."

"Call or email me saying that you are there ok and everything is alright as soon you get in."

"Ok. Bye Troy."

"Bye Gabi."

Just then Troy watched as she started to board the plane. He could feel tears starting to form in his eyes but tried to not let anyone see. Once she got on the plane, he went to his car and started driving to his house. As soon as he got to his house, he got a basketball and went to the court in his backyard and tried to cleared his head.

"Why did she apply to a college in England? Why not one in America?" he said not knowing that Sharpay was in the backyard also.

"Because England has some of the best universities in the world and Gabi probably wanted to what England is like."

"Oh hi Sharpay. I didn't see your there."

"That's ok. how are you holding up, Troy?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"Good. Umm Troy ... how are you going to get through thanksgiving and christmas?"

"What do you mean? They are coming down. Right?"

"Well no."

"What do you mean no?!?! I f Gabi doesn't come down christmas or thanksgiving, I don't know what I do."

"Troy, don't worry. You know how we planned on coming back home and being together during the break."

"Yeah."

"Well. Since Ryan and Gabi can't come down, that we go over to England and spend a few days during our break. Just me, you, Ryan, and Gabi."

"Well Sharpay. I think for once, I like your plan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I got to go. I'll talk to you later about the details."

"Ok. Oh Sharpay."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know when everyone else leaves?"

"Well me, Chad, and Jason leaves on August 30th and Taylor, Zeke, and Kelsi leaves on August 31st. Why? When do you leave?"

"No reason. I leave on September 1st."

"Ok. Well bye."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

_**6-7 hours later at the airport in England.**_

Ryan and Gabi have just got off the plane from the U.S. While Gabi had fallen asleep on the plane. So instead of waking her, he just carried her off the plane. When he got off, he seen Paul standing their waiting. So he put Gabi down in a chair and got all the bags. When he got the bags, he went over to where Paul and Gabi were.

"Hey." Paul said.

"Hi."

"What happened to Gabs?"

"Oh nothing. She just fell asleep on the plane and I didn't really want to wake her."

"Ok. So do you want to go back to my house?"

"Ok. You take the bags, I'll take Gabi."

"Ok."

Paul went to get the bags, while Ryan went to go pick up Gabi. They went to the car and drove towards Paul's. 5 minutes later they were at the house.

"Ok. So where is the room Gabi is staying in?"

"The second one on the right."

"Ok. I'll be back to help with the bags." he said while putting Gabi in the room and leaving their carry-ons on the table in the dining room.

When he went back to help Paul with the bags, he notice that most of them had been brought in. So he just went to the dining room and got his carry-on and checked to see if there were any calls or messages. When he was done, he went to talk to Paul.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was the flight over?"

"It wasn't all that bad. It mostly quiet."

"What time did Gabi fall asleep?'

"About 2 1/2 - 3 hours into the flight. I'm going to bed." After all it was 10:30 at night.

"Where is the room that has all my bags?"

"Oh they are in the room across from Gabi's ."

"Ok."

_**With Troy**_

Right now Troy was out with the rest of the ganag since in about a week, everyone would be heading off for college. They were all talking about what degree that they were all taking.

"Well. I can guess 3 now." Sharpay said with a grin.

"Oh really. What are they?"

"Well obviously Troy,Chad,and Jason are going for basketball and everyone else I don't know."

"Yeah you guess right."

"What everyone else."

"Well Kelsi is for music. Zeke for cooking. Taylor for teaching. And Sharpay for acting."

Then they all talked for awhile.

_**In England with Gabi**_

Gabi had just waken up and then she realized where she was to. London,England. She then went and got a shower. When she got out, she went to get dress and went down towards the kitchen, only to find Paul making breakfast.

"Well, Well. Look who's awake. Good morning."

"Hi Paul. What are you cooking?"

"Eggs, bacon, toast."

"Wow. What's the occasion?"

"Well your here. That's the occasion."

"Ok. Where is Ryan to?"

"I think he is in the room across from yours."

"Ok. Where is my carry-on bag to?"

"There on the table. Oh and Gabi."

"Yeah?"

"Someone called you about a hour ago."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No."

'Ok."

Gabi went to her bag and got her phone. When she checked her phone, she had about 4 missed calls. She knew who they were from. Troy. It was about 10 am there. So in Albuquerque it would be about 7am.

"If I call him now, he's gonna be mad that I called him so early. So I'll call him at 12 o'clock."

She then went back to the kitchen with Paul. Seeing how breakfast was almost ready.

"Hey!"

"Hi."

"So did you find out who called?"

"No one important."

"Ok. Hey wanna go tell Ryan that breakfast is ready."

"Sure."

She then left and went to Ryan's room. She then knockde on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"Hi Gabs. How are you?"

"Good. Paul told me to tell you breakfast is ready."

"Okay. Oh Gabi, did you call Troy yet?"

"No. It's 10 now, so it would be 7 there. So I figure that I call him at 12, instead of waking him up early."

"Ok. Tell Paul I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok."

She then went back down to the kitchen and started talking to Paul.

"So. What did he say"

"He said he'll be down in a minute."

"What's going on today?"

"Besides moving into the apartment and signing up for classes, not much. What about you?"

"Not much. I got nothing on the go today, so do you want any help moving in?"

"Sure. If you don't mind."

"I don't mind"

They all talked for about about an hour, then Paul, Gabi, and Ryan started to put their bags into the car. They then started driving to their new apartement for when they were in England. When they got there, Paul helped with bringing in the bags. He then left.

_**2 hours later**_

It had been a busy day. Today, so far, they had moved in to their apartment, made it more like home, and signed up for their classes at Bolton University. It was now 2pm. So at Troy's, it was all 11am. She went outside and starteddialing Troy's cell phone #.

"Ok. Here it goes. 555-9275." (_**A.N: phone # is made up.**_) She said pushing talk.

_**With Troy**_

Right now Troy and everyone else was at Jason's playing a game of girls against guys basketball. They were almost done their game when Troy's phone started to go off. He told everyone he'll be one minute.

"Hello."

"Hello Troy." Gabi said in a disquised voice. Trying to pull a prank on him.

"Gabriella?"

"No Troy. I've been watching you."

"You have? who are?"

"Yes I have and look around. Who is missing?"

Troy looks around and notice that besides Gabi and Ryan, Sharpay was missing.

"Well beside my two friends that are in England, Sharpay is missing."

"Right. Your probably think this is Sharpay. Am I right?"

"Yes. you are her, aren't you?"

"I just got two words for you. Turn around."

Troy then turns around and sees Sharpay back. He then starts to get scared.

"Ok so if your not Sharpay. Then who are you?"

"Why is this wildcat getting scared? Do you want me to tell you who I am?"

"Yes and yes."

"Ok I'll tell you."

"I am ... Gabriella." She said changing to her normal voice.

Just then Troy was mad at her. But knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Why did you do that for?"

"I dunno. It seem like a funny idea. Why are you mad?"

"Mad. Mad?!?!? Of course I am."

"Oh I'm sorry. Too bad there's nothing I can do."

"Ok. So I take you got in all right. What time did you get in?"

"I was asleep when we got in. But I think that it was at 10pm."

"Ok."

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just here playing basketball with everyone. What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just waiting for classes to start tomorrow. You?"

"Not much. You start classes tomorrow? I don't start mine 'til september."

"Yep. I gotta go Troy. I'll see you sometime."

"Yeah okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Troy then went back to his friends and continued to hangout out with them.

_**With Gabi**_

Gabi, who was previously outside, went and started walking home. When she got home, she got something to eat and waited for the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

_**4 years later.**_

It is 4 years later and Gabi and Ryan were now graduating college. They both have not talked to the rest of the gang since they left Albuquerque. Right now, everybody was listening to the Dean saying their last words about the graduating class.

"Now without any futher adue. I give you the Class of 2012."

Everyone then threw their caps up in the air and started hugging each other. Ryan and Gabi then went to find a couple of people that they had met that were from America. When they started walking towards them, Gabi felt someone following her. Before she knew it, someone's hands were over her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Umm ... Matt?"

"Right."

Matt was Gabi's boyfriend for about a year and was Ryan best friend. Matt looked pretty much like Jason did in high school. He was almost his twin. Just like Gabi he was from Albuquerque except he went to West High and she went to East High. He was Troy's enemy.

"So Gabi, what do you have plan for tonight?"

"Nothing really. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. Do you want to come to dinner with me tonight?"

"Ok sure."

"Say around 6?"

"Ok see you then."

_**Later that evening.**_

Gabi was getting ready to go out with Matt when he called.

"Hello."

"Hey sexy. You almost ready?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

10 minutes later and Gabi had just finish getting ready when he came up and knocked on the door.

knock ... knock ... knock

Gabi then went and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said as they in the car.

Matt then started driving to a restraurant that Gabi had never seen before.

"Where are we going to?"

"I just figured we go to this new restraurant that's opening up."

"Ok."

They then went in and order their food. When they were finish, they decided to go back to Matt's place.

"So do you wanna come back to my place?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

Matt then got up and went to pay the check. They then went in Matt's car and drove back to his place.

"So how do you like England?" Gabi asked.

"It's ok and all. What about you?"

"Same. Would you ever go back to Albuquerque?"

"Gabi chill. Can we stop playing 20 questions?"

"Ok. But answer my question. Would you?"

"I dunno maybe, maybe not."

Matt then started moving closer. He then put his lips on top of hers and puts his arms around her waist. Gabi quickly realized what he was going and remembered about his roommate that adored her.

"Umm Matt ..."

"Yeah Sweets?"

"What about your roommate?"

"What about him?"

"Wont he back soon?"

"No he wont be back 'til around dawn. Why? What's wrong?"

"No Reason."

"Ok. So why don't we go upstairs for more privacy."

"Ok."

He then picked her up and brought her up to his room. He then closed the door and went over to Gabi.

"So where were we to?"

"I think right here."

They continued making out for about 2-3 minutes. Matt then began undressing her until she was left in her bra and panties. He started taking off his clothes until he was left in his boxers. He then massaged her breasts and then removed her bra. He then kissed up and down her stomach.

_**30 minutes later.**_

They were both lying down under the sheets of Matt's bed. They were both content of what happened.

"That was great."

"Yeah Gabi. It was."

"You know Matt. Your the best."

"Really?!? What about that Troy guy?"

"Who???"

"You know, the guy from high school."

"Oh I forgot about him. But your still better."

"Ok." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Gabi then heard movement downstairs and by the noise, she could tell it was his roommate.

"Umm ... Matt."

"Yeah?"

"What's the noise?"

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"That's ok. I think it is Steve."

"Oh shit! What is he doing here? He always comes home at around dawn.."

"Why don't you go down and see why he's home early."

"Ok. I'll be back. If asks for you, I'll say you are not here."

"Ok."

Matt then pull on his clothes and headed downstairs. When he got down, he seen Steve at the T.V.. Matt then went to talk to him.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"What are you doing home?"

"I just came to see what you were up to."

"Ok. Is that all?"

"Fine, you caught me. I came to see Gabi, since you always bring her here and make-out for about 5 minutes."

"Well your out of luck today."

"Why?"

"Because she's not here."

"How come I find that hard to believe?"

"I dunno. Maybe cause it's true."

"Ok fine. Well I'll see ya later."

He then left and went to one of the places he usually go to. Matt then went back up to his room to where Gabi was to.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. maybe I should go now."

"Ok."

They but went to his car and then he drove her home.

* * *

_Vote on the following._

_How should Gabi and Ryan find out about the auditions for S club 7?_

_A.) They hear about it on the radio._

_B.) They see an ad for it._


	7. AN

Hey everyone. I know it has been a while since I have last update. but I need names for kids. So please give any and I will update faster.


	8. VOte

Please vote on the following names that you want me to use in the story.

**Girls**

Kayla

Rebecca

Madison

Kaylie

Alexia (Lexi for short)

**Boys**

Kyle

Lucas

Ethan

Cameron

Jared

Alexander (alex for short)

Zac

Sean


	9. Chapter 7

**Character Status.**

_**Troy: **_22 years old. After graduating high school, he went to Duke. After one season, he was recruited to the NBA and has started playing for Lakers.

_**Jason and Kelsi:**_ 22 years old. During college, Jason joined the NBA and Kelsi opened up a shop in L.A. They both got married in the summer of their second year of college. They have a boy that is 2 years old named Lucas with another one the way.

_**Sharpay: **_22 years old. Actress. Two kids from previous relationship. One boy named Jesse,3, and a girl named Grace,2. In a relationship. (Just think of Sharpay like of what Britney Spears is like today.)

_**Zeke: **_23 years old. Opened a bakery down the street from Jason's. Engaged.

_**Chad and Taylor:**_ 23 and 22 years old. Chad joined the NBA after college. Taylor is a nurse at one of the hospital in L.A. Have a kid on the way.

_**Gabi:**_ 22 years old. Singer. In-A-Relationship

_**Ryan:**_ 22 years old. Singer. Single


	10. Chapter 8

_**2-3 months later**_

Gabi and Ryan are sitting at a diner. They were both singer waiting to get big. Gabriella was reading the newspaper when she seen an ad for auditions for a pop band. She read it and realized that Ryan would be perfect and should go.

"Hey Ryan."

"What?"

"There's this ad here for auditions for a band. You should go."

"Really?"

"Yeah. All you need is know how to sing and dance."

"Ok. When is it?"

"Tomorrow from 12 to 3."

"Ok. How about you come for support?"

"Ok. Sure."

_**The next day.**_

Gabi and Ryan had just arrived at the auditions. Ryan went into the audition room, while Gabi stayed outside and waited. As she waited, she started to hum a song. Just then as one of the judges was coming back from break, he heard her humming and went up to her.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Lewaski."

"Hi. I'm Gabriella Montez. Umm ... can I help you?"

"I heard you humming and you got a great singing voice."

"Thanks."

"I was wondering ... "

"Yes?"

"If you would be interested in joining the band?"

"Okay."

Just then Ryan came out from the auditions. He then started walking over towards Gabi.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So how did it go?"

"Great."

"So ... did you get in?"

"Yeah. They said that they will post the rest of the band tomorrow on the website."

"Okay. Guess what."

"What?"

"I was just sitting here and one of the judges came over and asked if I wanted to join the band."

"So what did you say?"

"Yes."

"So do you want to go out celebrating tonight?"

"Sure."

Later on that night they all went out and celebrating of what would be the start of their career life. But Gabi had always wondered of what had happened to the rest of the gang. Even Ryan and Sharpay never talked anymore.


	11. give ideas

**Need an idea!!!**

I need an idea on how I should bring Troy and the rest of the gang back into the story. There will be about three more chapters left in the story before I bring Gabi and Ryan back to america in the sequel. Please give ideas soon!


	12. AAN

Hey guys. I need ideas for my stories. I am kinda stuck with no more ideas for them. So give ideas and review today.


	13. ideas

HI. I just came up with a bunch of ideas for stories. Please pick which one you like the best!

1.) Another set of twins.

Sharpay and Ryan go to L.A for the summer and invite the gang to come along. When they get there, they run in to their cousins, Ashley and Jennifer Tisdale. What will happened?

2.) Who is who?

Gabriella's cousin, Vanessa Hudgens, and Troy's cousin, Zac Efron, comes to town. What happens when Gabi sees Zac and Troy sees Vanessa?

3.) The rival squads coming together.

What happens when you combine the East High Sharks and the West High Jets? You get the East-West Shets. How do they become the shets and why? Based on the movie Bring it on: In It To Win.


	14. Chapter 9

_**In America**_

It has been four years since the gang have been together as a whole and the gang had decided that they wouldn't forgive them no matter what they did. After these four years, Troy and sharpay were very close after what is going on for her. Sharpay was a singer and dating a poperazzo named Brad. She has a boy named Jesse, who is 3 and a girl named Grace, who is 2. Troy, on the other hand, was famous and was a famous doctor. He was dating a model named Bridget who always thought that Troy was cheating on her with Sharpay. The rest of the gang now was doing fine. Jason and Kelsi are married and have a boy named Lucas. Jason is a football player and Kelsi was a famous play writer. Chad and Taylor were now engaged and had three kids. A boy named Josh and twins named Chrissy and alex. As a surprise to everyone, Chad was Troy's assistant and Taylor was a teacher at Beverly Hills High School (BHHS) . Zeke now was a famous baker and had open a line of bakeries across the country. He was now going steady with a teacher named Brandy. Right now it was super bowl weekend and Troy and Bridget were now in Arizona getting ready to watch the super bowl while Kelsi was down wishing Jason luck before he went out to the field to play. She then went up to where Troy was sitting. A couple mins was left in the second quarter and the next thing they seen was a couple of paramedics coming out on to the field and going towards Jason who was down on the ground. Troy then when down and asked the coach what happened.

"What wrong with him?"

"We don't know but he's going to Mercy."

"Ok."

He then went back to his seats and told them that he was going to the hospital.

"So what's the news?"

"They don't know what's wrong but he has been taking to Mercy."

"Ok."

They then left and starting driving towards the hospital. When they got there, they went up to the main desk and asked for him.

"Hi"

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Yeah. We're looking for Jason Cross."

"He's in emergency now. He should be out in about a half hour."

"Ok."

"If you want you can go up to the room he's going to be in. Room 1123"

"Ok thanks."

He then went back to them and they started asking questions.

"So what's happening?"

"Where is he?"

"He's in emergency now. He'll be out in about a half hour. If you want we could go somewhere then come back in about a half hour or twenty minutes?"

"Ok."

They then went and got something to eat. They they left and camed back in 15 minutes. They went up towards his room and saw a doctor coming out of the room. They then went up towards him.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes. We were wondering what is wrong with him and can we go see him?"

"Yes you can. Wha's wrong is that he has amnesia and may not remember you and has a broken leg and rib."

"Ok. thanks."

When they went in, they were shock of what they saw.


	15. Chapter 10

When they went in, they had seen him hooked up to a bunch of wires and all of the bruises on his face.

"Hello?"

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"A little bruise but okay I guess." He then looked and seen all the wires and started to wonder.

"Umm why are all of these attached to me for?"

"Right now. They are the only things keeping you alive."

"What?"

"They are the"

"I heard what you said. What is actually wrong with me?"

"You have amnesia, a broken leg and a broken rib."

After hearding the news, he was just in shock. Just then, the doctor came in.

"Well look who's awake. how are we feeling?"

"Sore."

"Well I say. You took a pretty hard fall."

"Yeah I guess."

"Ok so by the looks of the x-rays, the damages are pretty bad."

"Like how bad? Am I going to be able to play?"

"No."

"For how long?"

"Never again."

"Ok."

**With Gabriella.**

It was a Sunday afternoon and Gabi was getting ready to go out with Matt. Right now they were celebrating their 3 year anniversary. Just then, she heard someone knock at the door. She then went to the door and opened it only to find it was the last person she ever wanted to see today.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here Steve?"

"Well I was told to come get you and bring you to Matt. Nothing else."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to him, don't worry. He just got a surprise for you. So are you ready?"

"Yeah."

And with that they left. On the way there, it was silent. When they got there, Gabirella had seen Matt waiting by his car. He then went and opened the door for her to get out. They then went and started walking and talking.

"So what is this surprise I heard of?"

"Well if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it. So you are going to have to wait."

"Please?"

"Nope. I am not going to tell you."

"Okay."

"Okay. Now close your eyes and no peaking." He said covering her eyes with his hands.

"Okay."

They then walked until they had reach a romantic picnic setted up by Matt.

"Okay. Now open."

"Oh. You shouldn't have of gone through all of this."

"But I wanted to. Besides, today is the day that we have been together for 3 years officially."

"Ohh."

They then chatted for abit until he started to say something that was completely off topic.

"So you know how it's almost labour day."

"Yes."

"And you know how I have to go to my parents party that they always have."

"Yes."

"So I was wondering if you would like to come with me this year?" He said very nervously, while all that she did was laugh.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Just the way you just said that."

"Oh. So will you go with me?"

"Yes." He then smiled.

Gabi started on a whole different topic which he was afraid of.

"So do you like kids?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"Just wondering. Would you like to have any right now?"

"Well not right now. Maybe in a year or two. Why? Are you, you know?"

"What?"

"Your not pregnant are you?"

She then looked up at him and tears started to form in her eyes. As he could almost read her as a book.

"Oh no. No no no no no no. Please tell me your kidding right?"

"Nope. I'm so sorry."

"No no, don't be sorry. It's mostly my fault than yours. So you have nothing to be sorry about. Besides what are you doing with it?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"It's up to you really. If you don't want to have it and get an abortion. Then go ahead. It doesn't matter to me. It's up to you. But if you keep it, I will be with you all the way."

"Ok."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Get an abortion."

"Thank god." He said undernesth his breath. When for real he didn't think that he would be.

* * *

Well there's the end of the story. There will be a sequel to this story in about 3 days. Sorry for the long wait. Please review back


	16. Sequel note

**NEW SEQUEL OUT FR THIS STORY! IT IS CALLED MIAMI 7! READ IT NOW AND REVIEW! ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW FOR THEM TO. I WILL TAKE ANY CRITICISM!**


End file.
